


In The Dark

by decertatio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional ships / characters to be added, FUTURE SMUT I fuckin guess, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Politicking, OCs are largely background, Reader is talkative, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, There is no plan to this - I'm writing as I go, This is primarily a Reader story, but please know there will be background Morreyeson / R76 but it has yet to be mentioned, im just... trying something out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decertatio/pseuds/decertatio
Summary: You are finally part of Overwatch, part luck and mostly hard work.  When you are transferred to Blackwatch, how will you fare under Reyes' command while tensions rise regarding his clandestine division?





	1. Form OVW-RPL-020 (Placement)

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: hospital stay, mentions of bone fractures.

It had been several months’ worth of training up to this point.  Despite your social anxieties, you’d learned and proceeded to rub elbows with all the necessary people to ensure your progression in Overwatch.  The organisation was so large, permeating a huge portion of international companies just by association.  Even a few months of being in the _administrative_ portion was a resumé booster for those with ambition for executive positions.  That included you.

The job industry was was competitive as it had ever been, as with most peacetimes following the Crisis, so it had been a blessing in disguise when your gambled application for an analyst position eventually got shortlisted.  

Today, you found yourself standing amongst other equal parts lucky-and-talented potentials, receiving your patches finally inducting you as an official member.  The weeks following would be placements (another thing to worry about, but today you promised yourself to just bask in your accomplishments), and eventually the Overwatch-flavored grind you’d only dreamed about this time last year.

The entire ceremony was draped in blues and LED gold, trimming the metallic whites of the Switzerland HQ.  You and your soon-to-be colleagues stood impressive in gala uniform as the figureheads approached each of you, attaching the patches and exchanging quick words of praise and acknowledgement.

Finally, they came to you.  You could hear your heart thumping against your ear, and you worried you wouldn’t be able to hear the Commander.  As he approached, a small smile played on his lips before addressing you by your name.

“I’ve seen you do good work.  Look forward to seeing more of it, agent.”

Whatever anxieties that brimmed under your skin melted away, and you returned his words with an accomplished grin before muttering your thanks.  You only ever caught glimpses of the famous Strike-Commander Jack Morrison throughout your training and you were easily star-struck when he stood front of you.  You took a moment to appreciate how well he cleaned up, dressed in full regalia, ribbons and medals decorating him.

Behind him, Captain Amari, equally and gorgeously attired in her own regalia and an even more impressive set of medals, held out a tray of patches.  The Commander plucked one out without looking, his bare hands carefully pinching a bit of your sleeve and affixing it.  He gave your shoulder a pat and a squeeze, before turning to the next one in line.

If it wasn’t for the rigorous discipline and self-control instilled by the training, you would’ve just jumped up and loudly whooped triumphantly.  But for now, you stared, widely grinned at your shoulder, as the ceremony continued.

 

\---

First week of placements were grueling, so you were warned. Generally, Overwatch trained their agents with a couple of fundamentals, from physical training to intelligence analysis.  Placements was to find where each individual agent’s skillset would be best used.  Some of them found themselves part of the much-lauded Peacekeeping Division.  Others wound up in less celebrated areas, like the Blackwatch.

When you’d done your research prior, you’d tested the waters with which particular section of Overwatch would be your path of least resistance.  Blackwatch was definitely not your cup of tea; while they did a lot of similar work, from intelligence gathering, to counter-terrorism, internal opinions on them were worryingly polarising.  They were either the most elite, hard-ass, most difficult to get-into division, or a bunch of untrustworthy crooks deigning to work off the less incarcerated half of their ultimatum.

Definitely not you.

Yes, you were ambitious, but always took the safe bet.  You knew how to play the long game and, with your gift of gab, talked your way in and sometimes _out_ of situations.  Not that you were avoidant of conflict, but the best solutions were always the ones with the least amount of push-back.

Which is likely why your first week of placements was peacekeeping field assessment.  It was almost entirely back-to-back meetings, reports, more meetings and, to no one’s surprise, reports.  This meant you didn’t even leave Switzerland, much less the HQ itself.  

You grew antsy after the first few days, something akin to cabin-fever igniting your restless energy.  You started to speak out to your superiors, under the guise of “expanding your horizons”, but really you just wanted something to do than just wait-and-see until they finally reach the deployment part of the process.

“With the Crisis over, people are a lot less gung-ho about sending an international force into wherever,” your superior chided.

First Lieutenant Anand fiddled idly with his _pagri_ , before continuing.  “Besides, you can’t be all that eager to go to Czechia.”

You shrugged.  Anand was one of the few who’d directly seen your progress since joining.  Next to you, another agent tutted impatiently.

“There’s literally been a massive Omnic presence in Czechia since the Crisis ended.  I don’t see what the hold up could be.”

Quezon huffed angrily in Anand’s direction.

“This part of the process always takes its time.  Which is why you would do well to take it as a learning experience.  Besides, _not all Omnics_.”  A smile played on Anand’s lips, earning an eye-roll from Quezon.

A knock sounded from the door before it opened, an unfamiliar face popping in.  They introduced themselves as the liaison between the UN Peacekeepers and Overwatch, stating that there had been a last minute meeting set up in an hour’s time.

“What? They’d said they were still waiting on approval from the Assembly?”

The liaison shook their head, giving nothing but a grim smile.

“Well, shit.  Alright, pack up your recess, kids.”  Anand said, before standing up.

 

\--

You’ve read the experience time and time again as some sort of “ringing” in your ears, but it would be more astute to call it a pitched whining.  All you knew was all your limbs felt heavy, and as soon as you tried to pay attention to it, started to burn and sting.  You heard distant movement, a siren, the _base siren_ that you’d only ever heard during practice drills.  The room was lit with a dull red and orange glow, and you soon realised, _there was no room_.  The afternoon sun spilled into the area, and you eventually recognised the embers, the rubble and the fire.

A hand moved, your hand, towards something, you weren’t sure what.  You tried to move it, put weight on it, _where was your torso? Are you alive? Fucking stars, were you_ **_bombed?_ **

You finally managed to keep your eyes open, trying to focus and ground yourself.  There was a large, ruined holo-table currently pinning you from the hip down.

In the distance, figures, blue silhouettes, started moving towards you, some armed and you caught the familiar red cross, one particularly bathed in golden wings.  They were going from body to body ( _were those bodies? Were they dead?)_ and eventually found your supine form.  You still couldn’t hear anything past the wretched ringing, and your tired eyes did their best to lip read.

_“...alive…. stabilise…”_

“... _ambulatory?...”_

“... _hear me?...”_

You heard the intonation, and nodded gently.  There was a wetness at the back of your head.

“...sedate you until… agent?”

You kept nodding, you don’t think you really stopped.  The continued gesture started to make the world spin, and eventually your nodded yourself unconscious.

 

\---

You awoke, feeling dry and groggy.  The room was too bright, and the thing that woke you, a machine incessantly pinging, to your right.  An exasperated sigh, and your felt your hand being manipulated, your index finger suddenly being clamped - the beeping stopped.

Unconsciously, your hand tried to swat at the cold irritation at your nose.  Another sigh, and you heard words before it stopped your hand.

All at once, you became aware that you were in the sick bay.  Something was delivering some sort of liquid into your veins on your left, and your sleepy haze was immediately replaced with queasiness.

The room was spacious, enough for four beds, one of which you were currently in.  You saw silhouettes on the beds behind each curtain, with much more intricate machinery attached to them.  Apart from them, there was only one other conscious being with you, who was now speaking to a small comms device, notifying the doctor of your waking.

On the table at your foot, a bloodied uniform.  You faintly remember the back of your head being wet, and tried to confirm.  Your fingers traced a stitch or two, and more significantly, your hair being a lot shorter than you remember.

The stranger was a very patient looking nurse, as he tended to the machinery around you, adjusting things, pressing buttons.  He looked very tired.

“Dr. Ziegler will be here shortly.  Think you can keep awake until then?”

“What… what happened?” You managed.

“Explosion.  You’re the first one to wake up.”

_First one?_ Your eyes glanced briefly at your sleeping roommates.

Immediately remembering, you glanced at your legs, wiggling your toes, willing the movement with some desperation.  You saw the motion at the end of your bed, though somewhat dulled with whatever sedation was keeping the pain at bay, and sighed with relief.  Seeing this, the nurse added, “Fractured hip, dislocated knee, and two broken toes.”

“Will I ever play the violin again?” You defused with humor.

Giving you a strange smile, he replied, “Sure.”

For a few moments, you kept needling the nurse for information, occasionally punctuating some of the more overwhelming bits with dry and mildly non-sequitur humor.  He recognised this, and humored you, keeping you company until Ziegler arrived, with another man in tow.

“Agent,” your name came out equal parts relief and anxiety from her lips.  “It is good to see you awake.” She addressed the nurse aside, who then left you to your new company.

“This is Commander Reyes,” _Blackwatch._ “He has questions for you, if you can manage?”

The man stepped from behind Ziegler, both of your gazes measuring the other.  He was intimidatingly tall, broad.  There were creases on his brow, and scars decorating each of his cheeks.  A well-maintained, thick goatee framed his frown, as he spoke your name.

“What do you remember?”

Your eyes tore away from his figure as you recalled as much detail as you could: waiting for word from Anand, who was waiting from word from someone else, the last-minute meeting,  the empty meeting room, Anand angrily cursing, a strange metallic clicking, Quezon yelling, Ludwig yelling, the millisecond of absolute quiet before you were blown apart.

“This liaison, d’you think you can describe them?”

You nodded weakly, trying to adjust your position.  Your wince had the doctor fly to your IV, adjusting whatever was being pumped into you.

“Do you think it will be enough?” Ziegler asked.  “If it’s from the inside, won’t we need something more to corroborate?”

Commander Reyes’ frown deepened, pointedly looking at the three other bed-ridden agents.  “You tell me, doc.  We take what we can get.”

“We don’t know when they will wake.  If they will at all.”

“So, Anand, Quezon and even Ludwig?” you wanted to confirm.  They were there with you, as well with other agents.

Ziegler shook her head at you.

“That’s why we need you to get better, as quickly as possible.”  Reyes added.  His hard gaze softened, as you briefly let the somber feeling settle, your eyes staring at the bed closest to you.  “You were inducted recently, weren’t you?”

You nodded.  “Ludwig and Quezon were part of my batch.”

“They’ll wake up.  Just focus on getting better.”  A hand came forward and softly squeezed your forearm.  “I’ll come back tomorrow, Angie.  Let ‘em rest.”

 

\--

It took you a week to recover, after which placements were still on your plate.  However, despite your protest, the higher-ups had decided to place you in _Blackwatch_.  Incensed, you demanded to know who thought it was a funny joke, when you were coldly answered with “Strike-Commander Morrison.”

Apparently, since the incident was an inside job, they needed a way to make sure you were not only safe, but close to the internal investigation team handling it, namely Blackwatch.  Spearheading the operation was Commander Gabriel Reyes himself, who had made the suggestion to the Strike-Commander.   _Must be nice to have Morrison on your side_ , you thought idly.

You sat in on several meetings to do with the counter-terrorism unit, specifically the cyberattacks division which was as far as possible from your forte.  But you had to learn, you argued internally, despite feeling out of your depth with every meeting, every brief and debriefing.  It didn’t help you knew absolutely no one.  You were the only “special consideration” for such a rare placement in Blackwatch.  It only made you feel even more out of place.

The grind was eventually punctuated with a clandestine briefing with select company, specifically for the ongoing investigation.  

The room was moodily lit by only the holotable, on which several windows of information were popped-up.  Images of your colleagues, of the liaison in question, a few translucent lines leading to mercenary groups of which you’d only heard about until now.  You and Reyes were already in the room, the latter raising an eyebrow at his wristwatch every now and then.

“Who else are we waiting for, sir?”

“Shimada and McCree.”  Familiar names.  Big shots in Blackwatch, and some of the more notorious ‘criminals’.  Shimada defected from their criminal family, part of a big incident that splashed Blackwatch’s business all over media.  McCree you knew less about, apart from also being a defector from some weapons-dealing gang.  You wondered what it was about Blackwatch that had them stay.

The door eventually opened, the two in question walking in.  Tipping his hat, McCree’s entrance was decorated with the jangling from his spurs ( _really? Had to respect a commitment to the aesthetic)_.  Shimada was almost entirely opposite, quiet but for the click of his metallic feet on the cold floor.

“Well, let’s get started.”

 

\--

The meeting closed, everyone starting to leave.  You came away feeling more weighed down if anything.  You did your best to answer questions, and ask all the right ones, but for once in your life you didn’t know what _correct_ was.  Here, the goal wasn’t advancement.  Here, the goal was something larger and bigger than you; the goal was to pin down _this_ particular infiltration.  You remembered your colleagues.  An image of their silhouetted bodies, comatose behind curtains nearly tipped you over the edge of being overwhelmed.  

Startling you, a hand softly came down on your shoulder.  “You holding up?”

“I didn’t imagine this is where I’d be, two weeks after induction.  I thought I’d be… in Czechia.  Talking.  The thing I do best.”  Your eyes must’ve looked a lot more helpless than you meant it to be, when Reyes frowned in concern.

“We’re starting to move, agent.  We’ll force their hand and they’ll have no choice.  I need you to be on your best, and it’ll be back to normal in no time.”  His gaze turned thoughtful, glancing towards the holopad in his hands.

“I know placement in my division will be longer than usual, but it’s only for this investigation.  That said,” Reyes’ finger idly scrolled through the pad, “You’ve been doing really well, all things considered.”

You threw a skeptic look at him, “Are you allowed to even tell me that?”

He grinned, “Consider it recompense for being blown up.  Want to know more?”  A finger  pointedly hovered over something on his pad.  You nodded eagerly.

“You were slated to be a Liaison Officer, but considering your recent work with Blackwatch, your supervisors are leaning towards letting you become part of our little family.  You’ll still occasionally be deployed for your _liaising_ , but your day-to-day will be an Analysis Officer.”

Carefully, you asked, “Is that what Blackwatch needs?”

“We need more case _officers_ , yeah.  In case the grapevine doesn’t stretch your way, Blackwatch isn’t hurting for agents.  It would help to have an all-rounder like you.”

_Family.  Like you_.  You felt a little warm, knowing you were being offered a place.  Reyes noted your expression, his hand dropping to your shoulder, squeezing it.

“In the end, it’ll still be your decision.  But do consider it after the month is up.”

 

\--

It was a grueling two weeks of maintaining a facade; between the classified briefings with Reyes’ operation, and doing what you could to help across the various cases you were assigned to, you were ready to forgo the idea of staying in Blackwatch altogether.  As it was, the investigation came to a head, right before the end of your placement.  

The cowboy stood, gesturing to various parts of an interactive map for Watchpoint: Prague, occasionally blipping certain data points that dotted the plans to punctuate his proposed operation.  While the investigation was still sorely lacking any information regarding as to the intent behind the attack, they’d managed to track down a possible inside agent.  The evidence was hazy at best, but it was your only lead.

“This relies largely on your cooperation,” despite his drawl, McCree sounded as grave as can be.

“I’ll do what I can.  What do you need from me?”

Briefly breaking the serious atmosphere, the cowboy grinned, “Bait.”

Your eyebrows twitched inward in confusion.

“Specifically, you need to be bait.”

Glancing around the room, you took in each person’s reaction.  Genji seems unfazed, levelling you with a steely stare, urging you to quickly glance elsewhere.  Reyes’ eyes scanned through at the details splayed across the holotable.  Turning your gaze back to McCree, you nodded.

“Alright, I can do that.”

He gave you a smile, then leaned in close to clap your shoulder enthusiastically, “You’ll do fine, rookie.”

Genji quipped, “That’s the real reason he wants you as bait.  So he isn’t called rookie anymore.”

Pouting, the cowboy threw a the ninja a dirty look.

The Commander quickly addressed you, and you turned your attention to him.

“Barely a month and you’re already doing undercover work.  If you need a refresher course, just ask. Other than that, if you’re sure, then I’m going to proceed as planned.”  You could feel the weight of his stare, but you still felt resolute.

“I finally get to get out and do what I do best,” you offered a confident smile.

“Good for you.  Deployment’s in three days’ time.  Better get started on preparations now, rookie.”  The Commander grinned.

 


	2. Form BLW-TFR-117 (Transfer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: gun threat, gunshots, blood

You sat yourself down on the dropship seats, gripping the brief papers tightly.  The AI had already said it was safe to unbuckle, but part of you had a lingering fear of your own klutziness. Detailed frankly on the papers were all the necessary context that you were already aware of for the operation.

From your pleasantly detailed description, they’d narrowed down and found the offending bomber of the HQ.  While the attacker was unaffiliated, there was enough of a data trail to track down their contractors to an underground extremist group based in Brno.  Reyes had deduced this was a move specifically to delay Overwatch intervention for the brewing anti-Omnic tension, in spite of the hard-won peace.

You were being deployed as an Overwatch attaché to the Liaison team, to help with negotiations as well as overall improvement for the many displaced families, both Omnic and human alike.  

Giving your eyes a rest, your eyes glanced up from your papers to look at your fellow passengers.

Sitting across from you, still seated and snoozing away was McCree.  His arms were folded over his chest, head tilted back and you swear you could see his nostrils flare every time a particularly audible snore was heard.  Beside him was Genji (he pointedly asked you to drop his surname), idly flipping through a book, the title of which you couldn’t read.  The illustration on the front looked pretty though.

Just beyond your sight, the distant figure of Commander Reyes was leaning back in the communication’s chair, no doubt making sure everything was set up for when you finally landed in Prague.

There were three other passengers on the ship with you, of which were a newly formed Liaison team to cover for your comatose friends.  A twinge of unhappiness almost settled, before you looked back down at your papers.

Arroyo, Kanagata and Chua would be leading the negotiations, and you were to sit back and observe, as your role would’ve been had it not been for the explosion.  As far as those receiving you at your destination are aware, you four will be the only Overwatch presence in all of Czechia.  Together, on top of the initial peacekeeping efforts, you were to also push for action against the underground group, which national authorities had been reluctant to actively denounce, using the recent attack as primary note.

Regardless of the outcome, your _other_ role that wasn’t on the papers was to act as bait for the extremists, nailing the final push needed to incentivise the nation’s pointedly lacking stance on the anti-Omnic tension.  Your Blackwatch companions were discreetly deployed along with you to ensure that the stage was set.

The papers go on for a longer while detailing potential political impact of what happens, how and to whom, on which you closed the file.  You wrote those pages, anyway.

“Did your homework?” The cyborg called across the ship.

You nodded.

“If I read it anymore I’m afraid it’ll be all I’ll be able to say.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not _supposed_ to say anything.”  His visor off, you could see his eyes crinkle from what you suppose was a smile.

“I’d be a pretty bad liaison-attache if I keep my mouth shut.”

A stuttered snore brought your attention to the slowly waking McCree.  Genji smacked his book on the cowboy, “Don’t you think you could snore a little less?  Maybe way, _way_ less?”

McCree threw his eyebrows up in mock offense, “An’ let _you_ fall sleep on th’ job? I dun’ think so, Genji.”  Pointedly, he turned his body away from Genji and proceeded to fall back asleep.  The ninja gave McCree’s arm one last playful smack with his book, before continuing to read.

You stood up from your seat, deciding to ingratiate yourself with your new team.  They eyed you warily as you approached.  It did not escape you that they kept to themselves, physically staying in one corner away from the Blackwatch agents.  Barring Reyes, you’re pretty sure they pointedly refused to interact with them.

“Uh, hey! I know I already got introduced, but I thought I’d--.”

“So are you actually Blackwatch?”

The interruption caught you off-guard. “I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

“It’s weird to find a Liaison Officer from Blackwatch.  Fresh from induction too.” The one called Arroyo stated from your left.

Chua added, “Yeah, we usually clean up _after_ Blackwatch.  Reyes’ crew is not usually around to lend a hand with that.”

“We’re just wondering if there’s more to this than is being let on.”

_The left hand blind to the right_.  It seemed unfair that these people were being put in proper danger without their knowledge.  But, with strict saying-so from the Blackwatch commander, they were to be kept in the dark.  You wondered, had you not been blown up, would you have eventually been just as been in the dark as they were?

“I don’t know,” you shrugged emphatically. “Like you said, fresh out of induction but look,” you leaned in conspiratorially, “You guys know how there was an explosion, right?” _The best lies are the ones with truth in them_ and thankfully, these guys don’t know your involvement.

“Yeah?” Arroyo raised a single eyebrow.

“They reckon there might be another attempt.  So, I think these guys are around as protection, you know?”

Kanagata piped up, pausing from dribbling the basketball, “Bodyguards? Bottom of the barrel for Blackwatch, isn’t it?”

Startling all four of you, Reyes answered from behind Chua, “Or maybe, you guys are going into an _anti-Omnic country_ negotiating _peace for Omnics_ and might need more protection than a few pistols can give you.”  His eyes fell on you briefly, before turning his stern gaze at the others.

Chua was the only one to not back down from Reyes’ posturing, “We just want some guarantee of safety here.  You guys aren’t the usual go-to and it’s making us all feel on edge.”

“Then by all means,” a voice drawled from the other side, “sit with us, and take the edge off.”  A sloshing was heard, and you saw McCree wiggle a half finished bottle of some brown spirit, “We’ve got at least another 2 hours.”

Displeased with their lack of reassurance, the three dispersed.  Amusingly enough, Kanagata took up McCree’s offer, Arroyo reluctantly in tow.  Chua pointedly sat down, still far away from the rest.  You walked back with Reyes to the communications chair, as he sat down, turning to face you.

“You really shouldn’t feed into their fears.  It’ll make their work a lot less natural.” Reyes chided.

“I know.  But it doesn’t hurt to keep them on their toes.  It’s already unfair they’re being used like this, sir.”

“They’re resources,” your surname was punctuated with exasperation, “that’s what they’re there for.”

Hoping for your own reassurance, you asked “If I hadn’t been blown up, would I have been sent out in stuff like this too, Commander? Been kept in the dark?”

Reyes’ brows creased.  “If you hadn’t been blown up, you wouldn’t need to know what happened in the dark.”  He gazed at you intently, studying your reaction.

Though you fought to mute your reaction as possible, the uneasy “oh” that fell out of your lips belied your confidence.  The Commander seemed more successful keeping his expression neutral and, at your silence, turned back to the communications console.

Left alone, you decided to go back to studying the briefing a couple more times and mull over your apparent expendability.

 

\---

You’d read enough primers to get a decent grasp on most slavic languages, but Czech was proving hard to parse.  Eventually the welcome party devolved into a mixture of German and, surprisingly, Japanese, much to Kanagata’s relief.

Once touching down in Prague, your team set up in your respective quarters in the Watchpoint, after which you splintered off to explore.  Overwatch seemed to be intent on keeping a lot of their infrastructure similar across all their Watchpoints, yourself having been to only one other in Southeast Asia.  The only thing that seemed to be different was size, and the general direction of the barracks.  It was particularly surprsing since there wasn't a lot of area to work with in Prague.

When you eventually decided to regroup with your team, you noted how quickly your Blackwatch companions had practically disappeared.  Idly wondering how you would keep in contact with them, you opened the door to your quarters.

Small, just on the border of claustrophobic and cozy, but virtually identical to the one you had in Switzerland.  As your eyes adjusted to the afternoon light bathing the room in a bright orange, your gaze fell on a small bump in the middle of your bed.  On guard, you approached with increasing trepidation.  You whipped your phone out, just in case, thumbing to your emergency numbers.

Quickly, your free hand pulled at the sheets, revealing the object: a small nondescript box.  In the corner of the box were the characters for Genji’s name.  Somewhat at ease, you pocketed your phone and got to work opening the package, still being somewhat careful.

You found an earpiece with a finger-sized control pad.  Testing it, you put it to your ear but found no sound, even after speaking a few words out loud.  Realising that it needed to be turned on, you found the button and almost immediately, your phone buzzed, receiving messages from an unlisted number.  You recognised them as channel frequencies and got to work.

As soon as you adjusted it accordingly, you heard a familiar voice.

“Took you long enough.  Where were you?”  Genji’s voice chided.  

You lied back on the bed, starting to kick off your shoes, “I went exploring.  Where were _you_?”

“Setting up.  You are aware the meeting’s been changed, yeah?”

Your shoes remained on as you bolted upright.  “To when?”

“1300.  The rest of the Liaison team are scrambling to the room as we speak.”

Internally cursing, you ran to your desk collecting your holopad and pen, as well as the folder from earlier.  One final check, a few details started to seem familar: the last time a meeting was suddenly rushed ahead...

You tapped into the comms once more, addressing the cyborg, “Is … is the meeting safe…?”

“Nothing off, so far.  We’ll keep you posted.”  The static suddenly went silent, indicated Genji had closed comms.

More nervous than ever before, you walked to meet up with the rest of the Liaison Team.

 

\--

You waited patiently in the room with your team, fighting the urge to look for chrome spheres in every corner.  Your ears were particularly sensitive to metallic ticking, and had snapped at Arroyo to stop clicking his pen, who then opted to tap incessantly on the table.  Levelling an unimpressed stare at the incredulous Arroyo, you were suddenly interrupted by your earpiece.

“Relax, would ya?” McCree’s voice chimed in, “We’ve cleared that room, and got eyes where we need ‘em.”

Unable to respond, you glared instead at a vague point somewhere to the top left of your vision.

“No need to look like that, darlin’.  You got company.” He chuckled before the communications clicked off.

The door opened, and your entire being tensed up.  A particularly harangued-looking bunch of well-suited Czech representatives eventually came in.  As they introduced themselves, the holoprojector coming to life and the meeting seemingly about to start, you refused to relax.

The conversations droned on, almost everything being spoken feeling like it came from a bunch of pre-prepared scripts.  While it was no doubt they would approve of Overwatch’s deployment of relief workers to the affected areas in Czechia, you received pushback on clamping down on anti-Omnic sentiment.  They promised to take _potential_ action, while your team demanded more transparency and immediacy.  You pulled the recent incident at Switzerland and the information your Blackwatch companions traced.

While they _seemed_ surprised, a part of you felt they feigned it for the most part.  Too many blinks, the way they held themselves stiffly.  But how could they already know?

Carefully worded threats of removal of support from both sides started right as negotiations came to an impasse.  By the time Chua stood and called for a break after two hours of intense back-and-forth, whatever tension you held had long dissipated into tiredness.  You weren’t even aware you were until people started to stand up from their seats.

Distinctly, you heard your earpiece buzz suddenly, and you listened intently, but the buzz disappeared into silence.

Your team was left behind in the room, starting to feel the jet lag from the sudden schedule changes, the Czech representatives excusing themselves to find food and fresh air.  Kanagata unbuttoned his jacket, slouching in the seat, Arroyo immediately walking to one of the windows and stretching at the warmth of the dimming afternoon light.  Chua stayed seated, opting instead to rest her head on the cold, idling holotable.

The buzzing sounded once more, and you swear you could hear someone talking, but all you could hear was static.  You muttered curiously.

“What?”  Arroyo asked from his window.

“Nothing, I’m just… wondering about our new Czech friends.”

The static was louder now, and you swear you can hear a voice.  Was there some signal interference?  You subconsciously moved closer to the window.

“Well, the one in the red suit was pretty hot,” Arroyo continued, “I mean, if you’re into that braided beard look.”

You momentarily halted your focus on the earpiece, “I… I didn’t mean I was checking them out.  I…” You give him an incredulous stare.

Arroyo shrugged.

Suddenly, a voice, firm and sounding much like the Blackwatch commander, blasted through the static.

“ ** _Stay there, I’m on my way._ ** ”

Keeping your companions in mind, you could only furrow your brows, turning around to look at the room.

The doors opened again, one of the Czech representatives returning with a tray of water and glasses.  The hot one, according to Arroyo.  A click could be heard from the door as he proceeded further in with the tray.

“I figured you would be thirsty,” he placed the tray down on the table, “as I have a few things to say and you have not had your refreshments yet.”

Chua, now sitting up straight, stared at him, “Shouldn’t we wait for your team?”

“They are… indisposed to attend.”  The man gestured, revealing his hand from under the tray, holding a threateningly large handgun.

Immediately the atmosphere of the room shifted; Arroyo moved backwards and closer to you, while Kanagata wheeled his chair away from him.  Chua sat upright, both of her hands on the table, eyes wide and focused on the weapon.

“No, no.  Do not worry.  This?” He waved the weapon again.  “All for show, to demonstrate my gravitas.”  He placed it on the table, giving it a measured push away.

“However, my sniper? They are the real worry.”

_Sniper?_ Your eyes darted around, and following the angle of the light, you caught a glimmer of red.  Following it, you saw it lined up, square on the side of Chua’s head.

“Now that we know our positions, there will be no ill-advised movements, alright?”

The four of you nodded.

“One of you are supposed to be dead -- or, at least, also indisposed.”

Your breathing hitched.  His gaze travelled across the four of you.  You dreaded it stilling on you, but he did not, shifting his gaze equally as he continued to speak.

“My employers do not take kindly to shoddy work.  I am here to finish what was started in Switzerland.  I must apologise, but none of you can not leave here alive.”

Chua piped up at this point, the panic evident in her tone despite her rebellious countenance, “While you're monologuing, d’you think maybe we deserve to know _why_?”

A twitch of annoyance ghosted across the man’s features, “Ms. Chua.  The reason I am here is because you already _know too much_.”  You saw a flash of red before diving forward, toppling Chua and the chair she was on.  The impact of the shot shattered the glass, the bullet embedding itself somewhere on the holotable now fizzling offline as you scrambled to get Chua away from the window.  A gust of wind started to fill the room, the soft whistling audible from the new hole.

He clicked his tongue, chastising your surname before he continued, “This is not how this works.”  

Another shot and you swear it buzzed past your neck.  Had you not dodged backwards in time...  

Kanagata lunged forward, reaching for the gun placed on the table.  A third shot shattered what remained of the window, glass scattering across the table and the floor.  Proving to be quicker, the man beat Kanagata to it, immediately brandishing the heavy handgun at him.  His face twisted angrily, suddenly, and he muttered something under his breath.  You caught a glimpse at the side of his head, almost obscured by his hair - a small earpiece.

There was a short pause before a shot rang out, Kanagata twisted away from the shot but as he collapsed on the floor a pool of blood slowly oozed.  You heard Arroyo scream in terror.  Kanagata lied still.  Chua seemingly had shut down, curled up in a corner. 

The man turned his gun back to you.

You wanted to buy more time.  Reyes said he was on his way.  You decided to let the hopelessness of your situation argue for you, “Why are you doing this?! Your government has blocked any intervention from the UN, from Overwatch - there is literally nothing stopping you continuing your anti-Omnic rhetoric.   _Why do you have to kill us?”_

The man’s eyebrows quirked upward, “... you think we are part of the anti-Omnic _hovno_? No, no, no.”  He shook his head, pausing to level the gun to your head.

He said your name inquisitively, continuing, “You are the one who survived."

_Click-buzz._ You saw his finger move.

_"This is just business.”_

“ ** _Get down!_ ** ”

The bang of the door slamming open overlapped with a shot that blasted through, in the same millisecond you dropped face first to the floor.  You felt Chua’s feet against your leg.  There was the sound of boots stomping into the room, you refused to look up or open your eyes, your arms clamped around the back of your head.  You think you've stopped breathing until your lungs were aching to exhale, and you let out a shaky breath.  The boots were moving around the room now, pausing to check at Chua, at Arroyo at  _oh fuck, Kanagata_.  You were having a hard time pacing your breathing, you looked up and saw a figure leaning Kanagata's body against the wall.

The longest moment passed before you felt yourself being manipulated, lifted off the ground, and you’re not sure how long it was when a face came into focus.  You saw your name formed by a mouth, framed by a well-trimmed goatee.

“You did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, strangers. I guess there's an unspoken need for smut when it's reader insert and I guess I can do that soon? I said within the week but y'all got this the next day so...? ?? I'm still confused as to where to take this whether I'm going to make it some smutty shit or just... plot. 
> 
> spoilers not spoilers but kanagata is not dead.


	3. Form OVW-BMED-002 (Medical Evaluation - Post Mission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: ear/aural injury, trauma processing.

The medical team seemed another thing Overwatch was keen on keeping very similar across their Watchpoint - brusque yet efficient.  Physically, you were fine; you may have aggravated some soreness in your knee, but that was to be expected since you threw yourself to the floor at the sound of the door slamming open.  After getting the clean bill of health from the Watchpoint medical officer, you were slotted for a psych eval at the end of the week.

Standard procedure was that debriefing would not take place until all involved agents were evaluated, but it seems Blackwatch liked to skip ahead of things.

Your debrief was due at the end of the day, right after you almost got shot to death.  As soon as Reyes had helped ground you again, you’d incessantly inquired after Kanagata.   They’d already taken him away when you were lucid again, leaving you uncomfortable with yourself until you heard he was fine.  Last you heard, he was recovering from the shot that permanently took a chunk of his earlobe and may have damaged his hearing, so he lay in the medical bay waiting for further procedure.

The less scathed of you were understandably shaken, Chua more than most.  You saw the billowing her her scarf around the corner a few times until you realised she was avoiding you.  She likely overheard the assailant’s words with you, and it doesn’t take any special training to deduce you had been keeping things from them.  Maybe she’d forgive you in time, and likely not at all had Kanagata been in any lesser form.  The damage was done, regardless.

For now, you sat waiting outside the usual meeting room, a good hour before it was time.  Surprised to see you so early, Genji asked if he could sit with you.

“Got checked out by medical yet?”

“Yeah. Nothing out of place.  Psych at the end of the week, but I think I can sound healthy by then.”

“Good, good.”

A silence fell on the two of you for a brief moment.  In the distance something clattered, the echo reverberating down the halls.  It was dulled by the din of people moving in and out of rooms, the ambient chatter and beeping of monitors, but for some reason, you were still startled, visibly tensing.

The cyborg noticed this and though his visor was on, you could feel the raise of an eyebrow.

“I’m just… I’m just jumpy, okay?” You could feel yourself get defensive, but the tiredness that had settled in your core inhibited any self-censure.

Genji studied you for a minute, before standing up from his seat.

“Alright.  I’ll leave you be.  I guess I’ll see you in an hour’s time.”

“...okay.  I’ll... see you then.”

Wordlessly, he gave you a wave before disappearing off into another hallway.  You wish you hadn’t been so curt, but you also feel like maybe being on your own was a good idea.  You took out your holopad, catching up on the memos and messages to keep busy until the meeting.

_This is just business._

Your brows furrowed.  The attacker claimed he wasn’t part of the anti-Omnic group.  If he had been lying, what good would that do? Humanitarian values would still urge Overwatch to intervene on behalf of the Omnics.  Diverting some of their attention wouldn’t make any significant impact on existing efforts, if anything would just introduce more avenues of inquiry for your organisation.

What if he _wasn’t_ lying? What did that mean?

It meant the bombing in Switzerland was something else.  And likely wasn’t the last.

You had been so enveloped in your own thoughts you didn’t notice time passing by, and at this point your finger scrolling down the pad was just repetitively refreshing your inbox.  A ping from the corner noted that there was now only 15 minutes left until the debriefing.  

Right on cue, you could hear McCree’s telltale jangling of spurs, followed by a few other footsteps.  Looking up, you saw all three members of your investigation approaching.  Reyes turned quickly into the room, and you waited until you were last to go in the darkened room.  


\--

You listened intently on the debriefing, eventually learning that the danger that befell you was well known to the Blackwatch team prior to even boarding the dropship in Switzerland.  There had been a few red flags raised when checking the backgrounds of the Czechian representatives, particularly and unsurprisingly the attacker.  A lot of what Reyes had been doing while en route was ensuring the discretion of the Blackwatch team’s arrival.

You were literally bait from the get-go, down to the attacker recognising you.

A surge of indignation bubbled right under your throat, but your held your tongue, letting the Commander get through his statements and agenda.  It took a lot out of you, to the point you were literally biting it to avoid the unnecessary conflict. When Reyes mentioned your name, it felt so _disposable_ coming from his lips.

You struggled internally, trying to rationalise your anger away; you _did_ agree to be bait.  You followed McCree’s plan to the letter and, barring Kanagata’s hearing, everything turned out well.  

But they withheld information from you, that took power out of _your_ hands in a situation you should’ve been more prepared for - _could’ve_ been more prepared for.  You were kept in the dark, while not as much, you were still put in deliberate danger.  Why would they involve you in the investigation? Why go through the motions of making you privy to the investigation _at all_? What did Blackwatch get out of doing that? _What did Reyes get out of doing that?_

“Darlin’, if you scribble any harder, you’re gonna scratch the table.”

McCree’s low voice snapped you out of your spiralling anger, and you too quickly dropped your pen.  Reyes paused in his debriefing to look at you.  Genji didn’t even bother with a glance.

“Couldn’t I have been told?”

“Told what?” Your name in the Commander’s authoritative tone only fuelled the fire starting to spill from your mouth.

“Oh, _I don’t know_ , that you _knew I was going to be in danger_?”

At this, both Reyes and McCree’s eyebrows quirked upwards incredulously.  Reyes moved forward, using his arms to lean on the table, while McCree inclined his head to look at you as he spoke.

“Rookie, you said you were okay with bein’ bait.”

“ _I know what I said!_ ” you were increasingly loud.

“Then what is this about, agent?”

You fought to keep an angry growl in, managing a pained noise instead.  Thankfully, they gave you your moment to compose yourself, as you tried your best to articulate your anger.

“I just _wish I knew that the attack was a lot more definite than was let on_.”

The Commander leaned back, folding his arms.  A heavy quiet passed, before he spoke again.

“You _were_ told.  You _did_ know.  Everything you _needed_ to know for this operation to succeed.”

“Was I? _Really_? I agreed to being McCree’s bait while I was under the impression that the attackers would make their move and _no one would be hurt._ ”

Genji piped up, having removed his visor at some point and turned his red gaze on you, “ _No one_ guaranteed that no one would be hurt.  We guaranteed you would be _safe_ , not unscathed.  There will always be a cost, and we all made sure it was one we could afford.”

_They’re resources, that’s what they’re there for._

You knew you weren’t that naive.  Or at least, you couldn’t be.  Despite the optimistic posters, the motivational recruitment drives, you knew the success of Overwatch carried a weight to it.  Somehow, your hand found your pen again, thumbing the ridges pensively.

_This is just business._

“If there’s nothing else,” your name felt flat in his voice, “I’ll continue.”

 

\--

“...hold back a bit.  I want to talk to you.”

The debriefing concluded without any further disruption.  You’d fallen into a sullen quiet, agreeing and acquiescing just so that it could go faster and you could retire to your room at least.  You had started to look forward to enjoying the Czechian air, but at Reyes’ request, it was replaced with dread for the inevitable reprimand.  You were probably going to get shipped back to Switzerland as soon as possible and placed in some backroom duty.  Honestly you weren’t sure, but your mind started to make up worse and even worse punishments.

McCree didn’t give you even as much as a nod as he vacated the room, but Genji stood and acknowledged you before following suit.  Once you were alone with Reyes, you took your pile of documents before standing next to him.

“Sit.”

You did as were told, leaving your items on the table.

“I meant what I said that day,” Reyes’ honesty coated your name.

“Sir?”

“You did good, agent.  I stand by what Shimada said, but in spite of that,” his hand reached out to gently squeeze your shoulder, “you did good.”

“I just think…  I think I could’ve done better _with_ the information that was held from me, sir.”

Reyes leaned forward, levelling an earnest gaze with you, “Then tell me.  What _could_ you have done better?”

You racked your mind, recalling key points from the debriefing.  But even as you tried to unravel a lot of his stratagem, the vital cornerstone was that those who didn’t know remained _not_ in the know.  The whole operation was needed in the first place because of the information leaks, and the less liabilities, the better.

So you sat there, deflating as you came to terms with your defeat, what little indignance that still simmered in your core replaced with cold embarrassment.

“I’m not trying to demean you.  It means a lot you put your trust in McCree, in _me_ ,”  The Blackwatch commander leaned back, while you averted your own gaze, intent on memorising the shape of your shoes.

“But if you intend to stay in Blackwatch, this is a process you need to expediate.  It isn’t as transparent as what you’re used to in Peacekeeping, and it will happen again.  Which segues nicely into what I want to ask.”

You weren’t ready with an answer yet.  Right now, you had to deal with damage control in your work relationships; Chua likely is going to be stand-offish, and you didn’t even know how Kanagata is.  If you refused the Commander’s offer, it would be hell and a half to repair what little rapport you had with them as the new Liaison team.  Regardless of your decision, you’d have to rebuild what little trust they had in you, _especially_ if you decided to join.

“I don’t have an answer yet, sir.  Maybe tomorrow.”

Reyes’ eyebrow quirked inwards, a frown ghosting his features, “I was going to ask you to have dinner with me.”

You spluttered, blinking away your confusion. “S-sir?”

He feigned seriousness far too well, a bright grin growing across his lips eventually breaking into hearty laughter.  Uncertain, you gave a bemused smile of your own.

“Sorry,” a layer of amusement cushioning your name, “just lightening the mood. Come on.”  He stood up, offering a hand.  Still jarred by the shift in mood, you took it willingly.

“I _am_ taking you to dinner, but McCree and Shimada will be with.  I understand it’s hard to trust people you’ve barely worked with, and maybe this can help bridge a gap, or cap off today with a good thing.”

At your hesitation, he frowned, “Don’t close off, agent.  It’s good to let loose every now and then and remember you’re human.  Unlike some blond stick-in-the-mud I know.”

You chuckled at that.

Eventually agreeing, you parted ways in the barracks, as you dropped off your stuff in the room.

 

\--

You all gathered at the main exit to the Overwatch HQ.  The air was interrupted by a brisk cold breeze, urging you to hug tighter into your jacket.  Genji was the only one unaffected, but due to hiding his cyborg appearance under a sweater, it was hard to tell if his organic part even felt the cold.  Part of you regretted agreeing to walking to the bistro that Reyes suggested, since you were the only one visibly shaking.

“Slavic air too much for you?” Genji quipped from your side.

“Yes.” You said through chattering teeth.  

You felt an arm languidly placed across your shoulders, a hand pulling you closer.  Instinctively, you elbowed the side exposed to you.

“Ow, hun.  I’m just tryna be considerate.”

“Then give me your serape.”

The sound of clothes rustling could be heard, before you realised McCree had actually removed and proceeded to drape the heavy garment around you.  You turned to look incredulously at him.

“McCree, what the heck?”

“What, d’you want me to give you my shirt too?”  He flashed a cheeky grin.

From in front of you, Reyes piped up, “If you catch a cold, I’m not letting you take sick leave.”

McCree frowned in his direction, and Reyes didn’t need to turn to see his reaction as he gave warm chuckle.  Despite his banter, they all huddled closely around you, whether to help shield you (and McCree, you figured, but he wasn't even shivering) from the cold, you didn’t particularly mind.

All of you gradually made your way to the bistro, Reyes quickly telling the waiter his name for the reservations, quickly getting seated near the bay window  You were surprised it wasn’t under a different name.

“Overwatch gets discounts,” Reyes answered with a wink, seeing your surprised expression.

You worried momentarily about what deal they had to make with the business owner before he continued to explain.

“A lot of our staff end up coming here since it’s so close and reasonably priced, so the discount’s in good faith.”

“Is there any other place nearby that gives us discounts?” your eyes idly wandered towards the tech boutiques across the street.

Genji followed your gaze, giving a small laugh, “We have private contracts for that.”

You muttered softly about ‘outside of work uses’.

“What _do_ you do outside of work,” the inquisitive lilt in your name made you look up at McCree.

“Overwatch, much less,” you continued in a quieter voice, “ _Blackwatch,_ doesn’t exactly give me a lot of free time.”

Reyes cocked an eyebrow, “Are you saying I’m overworking you?”

Immediately, you backpedaled, “No, no, I’m just saying I don’t… I don’t have a lot of time.”

He smiled softly, “I’m kidding,” a humored cadence in your name , “I know it’s been a lot the last month.  You’ll have time for hobbies once this week’s over.”

The meals finally came, accompanied by a round of whisky, while you and Genji had sodas.  You pushed the jug of cola at McCree, after you noticed a bit of red starting to flush across his features.  He insisted it was a natural reaction and he was in fact still sober.  Somehow, despite him being an elite black ops agent, you found that hard to believe.

The rest of the night was casual, with some minimal references to work, more out of nostalgia than any actual business.  

Once both food and drinks eventually disappeared from your respective plates, Genji and McCree excused themselves to the restrooms, leaving you alone with Reyes.  For a while, you busied yourself with the remnants of ice in your glass, crunching noisily on the solid pieces.

“You eat ice, huh?”

You looked up, and gave no reply other than a punctuated _crunch_ on the last piece in your mouth.

Reyes chuckled from beside you, before taking another swig of the cola and turning to presumably people-watch.

You never really studied the man before, always seeing the Commander first before you saw him in a casual scenario.  There were subtle crow’s feet that extended from his eyes.  A laugh line that was almost hidden by his beard, mildly unkempt likely from having been too busy from work to maintain it in the last few days.  Being this close to him, you could still smell a bit of his aftershave, some brand you haven’t smelt before.  It smelt pleasant.

Your eyes wandered to the small scars that decorated his jaw.  It was faded, but it was what remained of a deeper cut from when he got it, as you recognise the barely hidden scar tissue.  You wondered where he got them from.  You imagined some over-the-top skirmish with a rogue omnic, armed with saw blades (for some reason), while he grappled them, armor and clothes torn from a previous close-shave.

“Enjoying the view?” Reyes’ voice cut through your daydream.

Startled out of your reverie, you almost instinctively tried to hide your interest behind your very empty glass.  Despite realising this, you committed to the facade, but he’d aleady noticed your cheeks and ears turning a redder shade.

His laugh made you feel even warmer, despite not having touched any of the alcohol.

“It’s alright. I know I’m a looker.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You whispered ‘please stop’, trying to hold back an embarrassed smile.  Reyes leaned in closer, and his aftershave smelt much stronger.  “Imagining me shirtless?”

Overwhelmed, you softly pushed at him, facing away in self-consciousness.  He gave a hearty chuckle as he let you; in the brief contact, you could feel how much of a sturdy wall of muscle he was under the worn jacket.

His laughter quieted, and he apologised with a smile.

“So,” he called your name, and once you felt your circulation leave your cheeks, you turned to face him.  “What are you thinking, with regards to staying?”

“...am I that desperately needed?” You were acutely aware of how uncharacteristic tonight was.  You highly doubted they made a habit of dinner outings like this, and it was largely more for your sake, considering your mood recently.  

Reyes tilted his head in thought.  “Frankly? Yes. Blackwatch is under fire for a lot of things recently.  We need more staff specifically to help mitigate the fallout - there is _a lot_ , some you may have heard and even more you haven’t.”  A frown tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Heaven knows Morrison’s got an entire department for his side of the mess.”

The bitterness in his voice was almost palpable, but he maintained a neutral expression when he turned to you.  

Reyes added, “You fit well with us.  We’d really appreciate the help if you do stay.  But I also understand if this has been enough of an ordeal.  The internal investigation can continue without you.”

You didn’t miss the way he shaped his words; enough to butter you up, enough to let you go.  Around the corner, you saw McCree and Genji slowly making their way back to you.  The former tipped his hat when he saw you.  His mask off, he turned and you saw the crinkle of a smile when he nodded in your direction.

You maintained your thoughtful silence for a while before responding.

 

\--

Right after the briefing, he’d left you pondering your decision as he quickly rounded the hallways of the Watchpoint to somewhere private.  He thumbed the familiar number and its extension, the ringing sound continuing until the click of someone picking up on the other end of the line.

“Reyes?  It’s late.”

“I know.  I wanted to let you know, I’m keeping them.”

“Who? Wait- oh.  I thought you were going to wait until you got back?”

“We need them, Jack.”

“So do I, Gabe.”  

“Blackwatch needs them more.  You already have an entire department at your beck and call.  Let me have this one.”

“Blackwatch isn’t _supposed_ to have one.”

He fought to keep his voice measured, “It wouldn’t _need_ one if you hadn’t let us take the fall for the Shimada incident.”

An exasperated sigh was aimed away from the phone, but still audible.  “Fine.  You can have them _if,_ ” he paused for emphasis, “ _If_ they decide to stay - of their _own accord_.  I _will_ know if you’ve strong-armed them into this.  Now please, I have meetings in the morning--.”

“Yeah, sure. Go get your beauty sleep, golden boy.”

“Fuck off.  Goodnight.”  There was no malice, but he could hear the smile.

As Reyes hung up, he gave his beard a thoughtful scratch.  Morrison said nothing about enlisting help.   _May as well put his Southern charm to some use_.

 

\--

“I’ll stay.” You finally answered.

The Blackwatch Commander beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme hear some feedback if you guys have any. im trying to make this as slow burn as possible without it getting ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about peacekeeping organisations and I am talking out of my ass. If someone has resources so I can sound less so, I am very happy to read up.  
> Also I'd been playing Deus Ex recently and may or may not be influenced by the setting.  
> I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so expect it within the next week.


End file.
